Not My Best Move
by Jellyfishlover412
Summary: When Annabeth dreams up a nightmare, and awakes her whole cabin, where does she decide to go? Maybe to see a certain son of Poseidon... One-shot. PLEASE REVIEW!


Not My Best Move

Annabeth POV

I woke up screaming, awaking everyone else (which is always embarrassing) in the cabin, in the process. It had to be the worst nightmare that had ever haunted me, it wasn't about Kronos, and it wasn't about Luke; it was about Percy. But it involved him dying against Kronos, but they already defeated him. It doesn't make any sense and being a daughter of athena makes that ultra frustrating. "Annabeth what's wrong?" tiredly asked my brother Malcolm.  
"what? Oh nothing...but I think I'm going to go and, um, take a walk." I said trying to sound confident. I'm pretty sure that failed.  
"okay but if you need anything I'll be right here." he stated sleepily, he really is a sweet guy. He's like the big brother I never had, except that he is my brother but in a godly way not a real family family kind of way. Oh gods, now I'm rambling, look who's the seaweed brain now.  
I gotta get out of here, somewhere, where I always feel safe, of course that place is the home of the seaweed brain king himself, so I must be seriously exhausted.

I walk up on to the porch of the posiedian cabin, when I realize I'm completely shivering and have goosebumps all over my body. And while noticing these bumps I see that I am pretty much half naked, that's just awesome. So here I am about to walk into my secret crushes' cabin wearing short shorts and a skimpy tank top that exposes my stomach, a little too much, I might add. Way to start the day Annabeth, good thinking.

Percy POV

Dreaming:  
Okay perce, you can do this. Just go up and ask her. It isn't that hard. Right? Oh who am I kidding I'm just an idiot who can't grow a pair to ask out the girl of my dreams( ha coincidence huh?) well here goes nothing. better knock on wood not that I believe it will help at all, but what's the harm?  
'knock, knock'  
Alright well now I just ha-  
'knock, knock'

Awake:  
Woah... It was just a dream okay good, wow I'm actually sweating. That's just pathetic. Way to be a man, Per-  
'knock, knock'  
Who the heck could that possibly be at 2:19 in the morning?

I walk up to the door with riptide in my hand (because you never know when a very polite hell hound might knock on your door).  
"come on seaweed brain", I hear someone mumble and I automatically know who's angelic voice is on the other side of the door. So I open it before the devil side of this angel comes out and guts me.

"Annabeth, why are you here this early?"  
"I can't sleep, so I figured I'd come and see my best friend and make him stay up and keep me company", she said with an apologetic smile, which was so adorable I had to let her in. Ohhh...I'm weak.

Annabeth POV

I've always loved Percy's cabin, even if most of the time you can't see the floor. It makes me feel safe which is very strange, unless you feel good when you're surrounded by dirty socks and whatever else could be under all this stuff. Luckily tonight it was clean-er than usual. I didnt care either way.  
"So Annabeth, do you want to tell me why you're really here or should I start guessing?", asked Percy with a huge smirk on his face.  
Before I could answer I finally noticed that i wasn't the only one half naked in this cabin, Percy joined me in that. He was shirtless, and for those of you who have never seen The Percy Jackson shirtless, ha well let's just say I had to take a moment to gather my thoughts.  
"Annabeth? Hello?"  
"Hmm? What?" I asked sounding so incredibly stupid.  
"Wow you really are out of it" he chuckled  
"sorry I just had a nightmare and have a lot on my mind, so id really appreciate it if you didn't ask what it was about right now. Please? Okay? Thanks." I said in one breath.

He looked at me with a concerning look, but we know each other well enough to know that we will spill the secret when we're ready.  
"okay, you can stay in here if that'll make you feel better?" he asked, oh gods he's so sweet.  
Stop it Annabeth!  
"thanks Percy", I responded while leaning into give him a hug with he, thank the gods, accepted and returned. We must have stayed like that for about a minute before it got awkward. Before that though, something just felt right, like I was meant to stay locked in his grasp forever. I wouldn't mind doing just that, but I was too tired and I didn't want to start drooling on his chest and just embarrass myself more than I already have.

He got into bed and just held up the sheet for me to get under too, I just smiled. He really does amaze me everyday.

Percy POV

She got into bed with me and we just fit. That's when I knew, one day, I'll get the courage to make that dream finally come true and actually succeed. One day.

For now I'm happy just laying here all night snuggled against me best friend.


End file.
